


A Very Sad, Tragic Loss

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Modern Era, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Red Valentine, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Swearing, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Jill Valentine-Redfield experienced a loss worse than anything.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	A Very Sad, Tragic Loss

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I know that I don't often write fanfic's like this, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head until I wrote. Now on with the story.

xxx-December 2nd, 2020-xxx

xxxxxx

Jill Valentine-Redfield was currently curled up into a ball under her covers on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. It was two hours earlier when she had gotten the phone call that she was dreading ever since her wife of over twenty years ended up in the hospital with Covid-19 two months before; Claire Redfield-Valentine had died that morning. Her heart was broken and her world completely shattered into a million pieces. 

After getting the call, it felt like everything just stopped and she was pulled into a black full of emptiness that threatened to drown her in its everlasting sorrow. Jill had no idea how long she was crying until she heard her cell ringing. She got out from the covers, reaching over to where her phone was on the bedside table, she picked it up and answered it.

“Jill, it’s Barry. I just got the call from Chris about Claire. I’m so sorry for your loss. Hell, we’re all feeling it. I can’t believe she’s gone.” He said over the phone, trying not to let Jill hear just how much he’s affected by Claire’s death as she is, but he couldn’t help the few choked sobs escaping past his throat.

“Barry, thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. It hurts so fucking much. Out of everything that I’ve been through in my entire life, losing Claire hurts the most. She was the one person that I could always count on, no matter what. And now she’s dead. She was my world, my life. I know that she would want me to keep going and I will do that for her, in her memory. I’ll call the funeral home. Claire and I talked about what to do when one of us died. We had our wills written up just a few years ago.” Jill said, barely able to stop herself from crying all over again. She knew that her heart would never fully heal from this.

“Jill, if you need help with anything, please call me. I’m here for you. We’re here for you, whenever and wherever.” Barry replied, not knowing what else to say. He was just as broken as JIll and the rest of their friends were at the news of Claire’s passing.

“ I know. Thank you, Barry. I’ll call everyone once I’ve arranged everything for her funeral.” Jill explained. The two of them talked on the phone for a little bit longer until she hung up. She placed her cell back down. A few minutes later, she got up to take a shower, grabbing clean clothes on her way to the bathroom.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Weeks Later-December 16th, 2020-xxx

xxxxxx

Jill stood back up after placing Claire’s favorite flowers in front of her headstone that read: Here Lies Claire Redfield-Valentine, loving wife and sister. And Jill couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she stared down at the words that were etched into granite. A sad smile formed on her lips, not quite meeting her blue eyes.

“I miss you, Claire. So very fucking much. I love you, baby. I’ll always love you. And I’ll be back to visit you again next week.” Jill said tearfully as she started to leave. It was the first time that she had visited her wife’s grave since she was buried. 

xxxxxx

xxx-Forty One Years Later-2061-xxx

xxxxxx

Jill had kept her promise and she visited Claire’s grave every week. When she died forty one years later, she was eighty-seven. She lived a full life, not all of it was happy, but she’s grateful to have lived as long as she did. Jill never remarried. She knew that one day she would be reunited with Claire in the afterlife, whatever that may be. When Jill took her final breath as she laid in her bed at her home, all that she could think about was that she’s going to see the love of her life again.

Jill’s eyes fluttered open. She gasped as she took in her surroundings. She’s in the same house that she had shared with Claire before she died and it looked the same as it did back when they were both alive. Jill realized that she was sitting down on their couch in the living room. She could hear someone humming in the kitchen. She had a feeling she knew who that person was and she couldn’t wait to see them. She walked into the kitchen and there she was; her wife, Claire standing in front of the stove, looking exactly as she did before she got sick. She was absolutely beautiful. Jill felt a waterfall of tears falling from her eyes.

Claire turned around, seeing Jill for the first time in decades since her own death, dropping the spatula on the countertop. She quickly cut off the stove. She rushed over, bringing her wife into her arms and she connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Claire broke the kiss, cupping Jill’s face in her hands, wiping her tears away.

“I’m here, Jill. I’m here.” Claire said lovingly as she pulled her wife into her chest where she cried for what felt like hours. She walked them back over to the couch. The two of them just laid in each other’s arms until Jill’s crying stopped. 

“Oh, Claire. I’ve missed you so fucking much. But you’re here now. I just don’t know where here is though. What is this place, Claire-Bear?” Jill asked. She’s always wondered what life after death would be like and she’s heard theories. Now she knew the truth. She was happy now because she’s with the love of her life.

“This is our afterlife, Jilly-Bean. Where we spend the rest of eternity together. I’ve missed you too. More than anything else. Let me finish cooking, then we can cuddle more, okay? I love you.” Claire said, kissing her sweetly making Jill blush. 

“ I love you too. I think that we should cook together.” Jill replied. Claire nodded and the two of them made their way back into the kitchen.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Few Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Jill and Claire were laying in their bed, after spending hours fucking and making love, making up for lost time, exhausted and worn out, but extremely happy. She didn’t know that people in the afterlife could still get tired. Who knew. She wanted to spend every day like that with Claire. And they did.

This was their happy ending. Their lives might have been full of tragedy, but their eternity together in the afterlife certainly wouldn't be. It'll be full of wonder, love, and happiness for them both. Forever. Which is what they've always wanted. And now they have it. They had each other until the very end of time itself. Which pretty much meant forever.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the one-shot. I probably won't write anything like this for a very long time because this nearly broke my fucking heart. I promise to get back to writing my other fanfics soon. I just needed to get this out of my head. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
